Yugi Muto
|-|Yugi Muto= |-|Yami Yugi= |-|Pharaoh Atem= Character Synopsis Yugi Muto, known as Yugi Mutou in the manga, is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. It was stated once that Yugi is the modern day version of Pharaoh Atem. Together with the spirit of Pharaoh Atem, he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version). Yugi possesses the three thousand-year-old (five thousand in the dub) mystical Millennium Puzzle, which allows his body to bear host to the spirit/soul of the Puzzle, Yami Yugi. Yugi was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yugi's body, and would involuntarily shift to Yami Yugi at trying times in the English dub. He lives with his paternal grandfather, Solomon Muto, and his mother. In the manga, Yugi's father (Solomon's son) is living away from his family on business. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B | 9-C | At least 3-A '''w/ Egyptian Gods. '''High 3-A '''via Infinite Stats | '''Unknown, potentially High 3-A. Low 2-C with Timaeus The Knight of Destiny | 2-C ''' '''Verse: Yu-Gi-Oh! Name: Yugi Muto, Partner, Yugi-Boy, Little Yugi, Yug (dub) | Yami Yugi / Atem, Other Yugi, The Other Me, (Nameless) Pharaoh, The Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (S0/DM), in his 20's (GX) | 3000+ / 5000+ (4Kids dub) Classification: Human, Duelist, Domino High School Student, King of Games | Spirit of Pharaoh Atem Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intellegence, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Penalty Games allow Yugi to gain control over a persons mind with effects such as making people believe leaves and trash was money and his most famous attack Mindcrush can mindrape an ability to death), Summoning of various monsters, deities and items, Sealing (Sealed away Zorc for ages and can seal opponets into Dimensions), Soul Manipulation (Sealed his and many other souls into various items), Magic (Has mastery in Black Magic), Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can alter the laws to change what cards he is and isn't allowed to draw), TGC Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created his own pocket reality for him and Jaiden to fight in). Through his monsters Yami can have access to Dream Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fusionism, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Destructive Ability: Human Level | Street Level (Atem sealed Zorc and has led his army in many battles with magical monster beings, that, in turn, can beat strong people) | At least Universe Level '''via Egyptian Gods (The Egyptian Gods shouldn't be any weaker than The Light of Destruction, an entity who is repeatedly stated to have the ability to destroy the universe ). '''High Universe Level '''via Obelisk The Tormentor (Obelisk has the ability to gain infinite stats which grants Obelisk a infinite degree of power on an atleast 3rd Dimensional Scale) | '''Unknown, Potentially High Universe Level '(The Three Knights have the potential to gain infinite attack points and life points on par with entities like Divine Serpent Geh). '''Universe Level+ '''via Timaeus the Knight of Destiny (Has power that exceeds beings with even infinite stats, which gives the users an infinite degree of power on an atleast 3rd Dimensional scale) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Horakhty was able to completely oneshot Zorc who was going to merge The Shadow Realm and the Entire Universe together as one) '''Speed: Normal Human | Peak Human | Likely FTL+ '(Should be superior to most basic monsters some of which can escape blackholes and travel as pure light itself). '''Infinite '''through Obelisk with Infinite Stats (Infinite Stats grants a monster an "infinite" boost in all stats including Speed) | '''Infinite '(Horakhty should be superior to Nightshroud, who is a natural inhabitant of The World of Darkness, a realm that exists as a complete void of nonexistence. Superior to beings with Infinite Stats, which grants them infinite speed and power) '''Lifting Ability: Regular Human | Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Ability: Human Class'' | Street Class | ''At least'' ''Universe Level. High Universal '''| Unknown, potentially '''High Universal. Universal+ '''| '''Multi-Universal Durability: Human Level | Street Level (Physically) | At least Universe Level. High Universe Level w/ Infinite Stats | Unknown '''(Cannot be destroyed by battle) | '''Multi-Universal Stamina: Peak Human (Can duel for various hours and continue dueling after a lot of physical abuse) | Peak Human | Limitless '''| Unknown | '''Limitless Range: Melee range (physically) | Melee range (physically) | Several Kilometers (with several cards and spells) | Several Kilometers | Unknown Intelligence: Above average when it comes to games, puzzles, riddles, problem solving, etc. | Despite his lost memories has gifted learning abilities and is an exceptionally skilled tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Yugi often depended on Atem in tough situations but became more self-reliant in later character development. | He can be led to making morally-questionable strategies, which might endanger his life if a friend of his is in danger, Duel Monsters´s Cards depend on canon to be applied to the real world, and sometimes his strategies might not go his way. He also needs a Duel Disk in order to "fight". Versions: Yugi Muto | Yami Yugi (Atem) | With Egyptian Gods & Exodia | w/ The Three Legendary Knights | w/ Horakhty ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Duel Monsters cards, Duel Disk, Millennium Puzzle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle City Deck' ;Normal Monsters ;*'Dark Magician' ;*'Summoned Skull' ;Effect Monsters ;*Beast of Gilfer ;*Catapult Turtle ;*Dark Magician Girl ;*Kuriboh ;*Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ;*Giant Soldier of Stone ;Ritual Monsters Powerful God-like Monsters ;*Magician of Black Chaos ;*'Exodia Deck' ;*'Exodia the Forbidden One' ;*'The Winged Dragon of Ra' ;*'Obelisk the Tormentor' ;*'Slifer the Sky Dragon' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Movies Category:Konami Category:Iconic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Hax Category:Duelist Category:Mind Users Category:Sealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:TGC Wielders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Novel Category:One Hit Kill Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorbers Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2